


Logan Being Selectively Mute

by EdgyCatSkull



Series: Sides With Mental Conditions [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Muteness, Paranoia, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: Logan is a selective mute. Deceit has never heard him talk, and with his own schizophrenic paranoia, he decides it rational to kidnap Logan and try and force him to talk. But Logan just can't. Will he get away? Will Deceit break down?





	Logan Being Selectively Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the same tumblr post as narcoleptic remy. Hope you enjoy!

“Why won’t you just talk!?” Deceit yelled, loosing his usually calm façade. His mind raced with the reasons why the logical trait wouldn’t just say something. He had even said if he spoke just a few words, Deceit would let him go right then and there. 

But Logan stayed silent and composed as ever, even while being tied to the chair. But Logan was terrified on the inside, knowing Deceit could easily loose his rationality if things grew too uneasy for him. And the way Logan saw it, that was approaching faster than he was comfortable with. 

“I’m getting real sick of this!” Deceit stammered out, visibly shaking slightly, “Just talk! What do you have to hide, hm? Y-you have some kind of secret in your head you can’t tell me? Do you all?” His thoughts spiraled out of control, and Logan watched in approaching panic as Deceit grew more and more frantic for Logan to speak.

Logan tried to yell, to say even the fainted of words, but no sound could come. He tried and tried, but just couldn’t. His hands were shaking in the restraints tying him to the chair, but he tried to disguise that. 

“Hey!” A voice boomed into Deceit’s room, and Deceit whipped his head around to see a black and purple figure standing menacing in the doorway, a murderous fury adorned on his pale face.

“Virgil.” Deceit said, clapping his hands together, trying to show some form of power, “How are you today? What a pleasure it is to have you stop by.”

“Cut the crap.” Virgil hissed as he stomped into the room, “What is wrong with you?!”

“Me?!” Deceit cried, “Logan is the one who won’t just—” He was cut off by Virgil slamming his foot into Deceit’s shin, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground.

“If he doesn’t want to talk, he won’t.” Virgil’s voice boomed as he pulled out a pocket knife to cut Logan from the restraints. Logan stood up, and Virgil grabbed his hand. He turned his head back to Deceit, who was pushing himself up off the ground. 

“Seriously, though?” Virgil spoke in a monotone, “A kidnapping scheme? Really?”

“Shut up, Anx!” Deceit barked, using Virgil’s old name. 

“Wow, you’re trying really hard to be the bad guy, huh?” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow as he left the room, holding Logan’s hand. 

Once outside the room, Logan shut the door, and muttered in a near silent voice.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Virgil smiled slightly.

“Anytime, L.”


End file.
